Un nuevo comienzo: Para siempre
by Jachagaco
Summary: Tsukasa Doumyouji y Tsukushi Makino, por fin han unido sus vidas luego de la boda. Incluso ahora pueden comenzar a disfrutar de sus primeros días como una pareja recién casada… Ahora, sin temores ni limites para pasar juntos sus noches después de la boda... ¿Qué les traerá su nueva vida? [Basado en el dorama japones. :3 Este es mi primer fic :D]
1. Capitulo1: Después de la boda

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

_¡Ay! Estoy muy emocionada :3 Este es mi primer fic y me animé a hacerlo de una historia que me ha dejado cautivada desde el comienzo: la historia de Doumyouji y Makino, de HYD._

_Este fic está basado en el Dorama japones, de la misma serie; y se sitúa después de la boda de la película. Me costó un poco imaginarme y ponerme en el papel de ambos, e incluso tuve que ver toda la historia varias veces, para tratar de hacer lo más parecido posible sus personalidades y sacarle mucho provecho a la historia que de desarrolla en mi mente._

_Léanlo y espero que les guste :D_

* * *

**"Después de la boda."**

Tsukasa estaba ansioso y se notaba a la distancia; y para Tsukushi eso era aún más desesperante. Él ya llevaba un buen rato tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesita a un lado de su asiento, con su típico gesto de impaciencia en el rostro.

– Domyouji… – lo llamó quedo, esperando que él reaccionara con su acostumbrada rudeza. Pero en cambio, cuándo él escuchó que ella lo llamaba, lentamente giro el rostro, que se suavizó de inmediato al verla.

– ¿Q...qué pasa M...makino? – preguntó él con un hilo de voz. Era evidente que incluso él, tenía un nudo en la garganta, lo cual la hizo sentir aliviada.

– Mnh. No, nada. – dijo finalmente ella. Decidió no molestarlo por ahora, pues ya se le notaba suficiente presión cómo para decir algo y hacer que repentinamente explotara. Lo cierto es que, ella también se sentía un poco cómo él, por no decir que además se sentía acalorada y sonrojada.

Aún no acababa de asimilar la idea, de que finalmente estaba casada con el hombre al que realmente amaba. El único que estaría con ella.

Hace apenas unas horas, todavía estaban de pie, vestidos de blanco frente a Rui como testigo, diciendo sus votos y finalmente convirtiéndose en marido y mujer. Y eso era algo bastante surreal, pues después de tantas dificultades y malentendidos, aún temía que algo hubiera podido arruinarse repentinamente.

Por eso, desde ese momento había comenzado a sentirse un poco nerviosa. Además, el apasionado beso, que su reciente esposo le había dado frente a todos para dar inicio a su nueva relación, sólo había servido para hacerla sentir más ansiosa y casi a punto de llorar. El sólo recuerdo de aquella forma de besarse, hacía que se sintiera aún más acalorada y nerviosa… ¡Jamás habría imaginado ser besada tan deshinibidamente por él! ¡Y menos frente a todos!

Con una enorme sonrisa, temblorosa por la felicidad y nervios por lo que se avecinaba, todavía recordaba lo sucedido.

Luego de la ceremonia, sus amigos habían organizado una cena privada en la que nadie más estuvo presente; lo cual sorprendió mucho a Tsukushi. Y es que tras toda la publicidad, acoso y noticias que hubo tras que Doumyouji anunciara su compromiso, pensó que miles de personas y la prensa incluida, estarían presentes en su boda. Pero como Akira le comentó luego, los F4 decidieron que seguramente a ambos les gustaría un descanso de todo eso; y al escucharle, ella sonrió por tener amigos que la comprendieran tan bien (Ya después se preocuparía por tener que lidiar con todas esas insistentes preguntas que todos los medios harían tras saber que la boda ya se había efectuado).

Así fue como Tsukasa y ella, disfrutaron de aquello. Y aunque él estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención y estar rodeado de gente, de verdad se alegró de que alguien tomara en cuenta su privacidad y de que nadie -además de sus amigos- viera a Makino, luciendo tan hermosa en su vestido de novia. Pero cuando todos estaban alegres y distraidos, disfrutando de aquello (incluida la madre de Tsukasa), de pronto los F4 y Yuuki los sorprendieron, sacándolos de aquella algarabía de repente…

– ¡Esperen! – grito Tsukasa claramente irritado, liberándose de los brazos de Soujiro y Akira, quienes lo arrastraban hacía una limousine. Y también jaló a Tsukushi para apartarla del agarre delicado de Rui – ¡¿Qué carajos creen que están haciendo, al sacarnos de nuestra fiesta así?!

– Oi, oi… – Akita se puso frente a Tsukasa, para evitar que se enojara – Sólo estamos siendo cooperativos.

– ¿Corporativos? ¿Uh? hahaha que inútil, eso no tiene nada que ver.

– Jamás vas a cambiar en eso. – dijo Soujiro con una sonrisa – Nos referimos a que esto es la otra parte de nuestro regalo. Ya deben irse.

– ¿Irnos? ¿A dónde? – preguntó Tsukushi.

– Anda Makino, sólo ve. – le dijo tiernamente Rui con una sonrisa.

– Ya, ya… ¡Disfrútalo! – le dijo Yuuki, mientras empujaba con insistencia a su amiga, hacía adentro del vehículo – En la fiesta, nadie los dejaría ir; después de todo, todos quieren estar cerca de la pareja más bendecida.

Akita se acercó con una sonrisa de suficiencia y les dijo – Sabemos, a pesar de todo, lo mucho que les gustó tener todo ese tiempo a solas en aquella isla. – Lo que provocó que los recién casados, se sonrojaran – Por eso, gracias a nosotros irán al _jet_ que les hemos dado antes, y luego llegaran al destino que les hemos preparado… – Luego hablaron Soujiro y Akita al unísono – De parte de los F4…

– … disfrútenlo – terció Rui – Nee… ¿Qué esperan?

– Oi… ustedes de nuevo… ¡Muchas gracias! – dijo Doumyouji, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Ella lo miró sorprendida… ese era un aspecto que había cambiado mucho en él desde que se conocieron: Ahora era mucho más humilde y agradecido.

Luego, ambos subieron al auto y miraron hacia atrás, en donde sus 4 amigos los despedían con una seña de la mano y una enorme sonrisa. Todo iría bien. Era reconfortante saber que tenían a esos amables chicos de su lado.

Y así es cómo habían llegado a ese momento.

Ambos habían seguido lo que sus amigos decían y habían subido al _jet_, se habían cambiado la ropa blanca y formal de la boda, y ahora estaban esperando aterrizar; sin saber a dónde se dirigían exactamente… quizá ese era el nerviosismo de Doumyouji. O quizá al Igual que ella, además de los nervios, estaba ansioso y un poco expectante, porque esa sería su primer noche juntos estando propiamente casados… Porque a partir de ese momento, se pertenecían, y por fin estarían juntos.

Porque desde el principio, aquellos dos seres de Saturno, estaban destinados a pasar el resto de su vida juntos. Ese era su nuevo comienzo: Para siempre.

* * *

_Y bien... ¿Qué les pareció? _  
_Espero que pasen a seguir leyendo los siguientes capítulos :3_


	2. Capitulo2: La calidez de la primer noche

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

_Este fic está basado en el Dorama japones de HYD; y se sitúa después de la boda en la película. Para darles un mejor resultado, traté de hacer lo más parecido posible sus personalidades y sacarle mucho provecho a la historia que de desarrolla en mi mente. Mi primer fic._

_Léanlo y espero que les guste :D_

* * *

**"La calidez de la primer noche."**

Ambos bajaron del auto, y quedaron sorprendidos; estaban frente a un Ryokan de aspecto cálido. Y frente a la puerta se encontraban un par de mujeres, que al verlos, les hicieron una reverencia.

– ¡Bienvenidos! – dijo la mujer que parecía ser la mayor – Estamos encantados de tenerles con nosotros.

– ¿Ah?... Soy Doum…

– Sabemos muy bien quienes son. Sus amigos nos han dado la tarea de cuidar de ustedes. – La mujer se acercó y tomo las maletas de ambos (que llevaban porque sus amigos les habían dejado ya preparadas en el _jet_). Luego les tendió un par de sandalias para que usaran en el interior de lugar.

– ¿Eh? ¿Eso quiere decir qué…? – comenzó a decir Tsukushi.

– Señorita Doumyouji, el resto de los "F4" ha venido a darnos ordenes de sólo atenderlos a ustedes. – Ella se sonrojo por escuchar que la llamaran así; era la primera vez que era llamada por su nuevo apellido, y eso le agradaba. – Conocemos que tras su reciente boda, lo que quieren y necesitan es privacidad, y aquí la obtendrán; por eso, todas las instalaciones han sido reservadas para el uso exclusivo de la pareja Douyouji. Pero claro, todo ha sido bajo confidencialidad; ni siquiera nuestros demás empleados saben de su permanencia aquí, y mucho menos la prensa se enterará de esto.

– Siéntanse libres de disfrutarlo, el Ryokan está a sus órdenes. – Dijo la otra mujer, mientras la mayor llevaba sus cosas a la entrada. – Y si nos necesitan, solo deben llamarnos; porque aunque las instalaciones sean solo para su uso, nos encontraremos allá, para estar a su disposición. – Señaló una pequeña casita de madera que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros.

– Gracias por haber elegido nuestro Ryokan. – Ambas hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon.

.

Tsukasa sonrió y volteo a verla a ella. – Seguro tienen algún _Onsen¹_… ¿Entramos? – Y le tendió la mano derecha, que ella tomo enseguida, para entrar al lugar.

– Asombroso… – dijo ella al entrar. Aquel era un sitio cómodo, que se asemejaba mucho a un _Uchi²_ tradicional; el _tatami³_ estaba confeccionado con una fina calidad y decorado, por lo que ninguno dudo de detenerse en la entrada, para cambiarse su calzado por las sandalias que les habían dado.

Al parecer, los F4 debían haberles pagado mucho dinero, pues no habían mentido al decir que el sitio estaba completamente vacío para la disposición total de ellos. Además, se habían tomado la molestia de dejar un camino de rosas en color blanco y rojo, que los guiaba hasta la que sería la habitación de uso principal. Avanzaron hasta el final y Tsukasa descorrió el _fusuma⁴_ , por lo que ella quedó aun más sorprendida. Pese a que la habitación era sencilla y tradicional, sin duda les habían preparado una que era muchísimo más grande que la casa donde había vivido, y muy hermosa.

Él entró cargando su equipaje, y lo dejo en una esquina. Ya les habían preparado un par de futones en el suelo; e incluso, fuera de lo que parecía ser la habitación del baño, habían dejado colocado dos Yukatas de color azul, hechos a su medida.

– ¡Esto es increible!

– A ti, siempre todo te parece increíble. Pero es porque eras una pobretona. – le dijo él con su típico tono burlón.

– ¡¿Ha?! ¿Quién te crees para decirme "pobretona, pobretona", siempre? – Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, en un gesto de enfado fingido.

– Oi… – Tsukasa se acercó a ella y la sujeto de los hombros – Soy el único hombre que te amará siempre, incluso aunque hayas sido una pobretona. Aunque seamos tan diferentes, estábamos destinados a amarnos siempre... – Se le quedo mirando con intensidad durante unos segundos y le rodeo la cintura con los brazos – Oye… Makino… Jamás te dije que eso fue lo que más me agradó y porque no…

El corazón de Tsukushi comenzó a acelerarse precipitadamente. No hacía falta que él dijera nada más, o ella finalmente rompería a llorar de emoción... Sin duda todo eso era demasiada presión para ella.– ¡Mira! – dijo, cortando de pronto la escena. Y señaló hacía un _shoji⁵_ de puerta corrediza. – ¡Nos han dado una habitación con acceso directo a los baños termales!

– ¿Ah? Vaya… – Él fingió sentir atención, avanzó en aquella dirección y abrió la puerta. Él estaba contentísimo de estar por fin casado con Makino, y ahora tener todo ese espacio sólo para ellos dos. Pero de algún modo, ella siempre estaba dando vueltas... – ¿Deberíamos aprovecharlo juntos?

– N... no es tiempo de hablar de eso. Tenemos que desempacar… – Avanzó hacía las maletas y tomó una, que tenía escrita una nota para ella.

"De parte de Nishikado Soujiro y Mimasaka Akira. Disfrútalo, Tsukasa ya nos preocupa."

Subió la maleta a una mesita y la abrió. – ¡Oh! – De inmediato dio un pequeño salto, se apresuró a apartarse de ella y entró a la habitación donde estaba el baño.

– Oye Makino, ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Doumyouji al escuchar su rápida carrera. Se acercó a la maleta y tomo la nota escrita – ¿Pero que planean esos dos? – Y se asomó también.

"Lo que prefieran." Decía escrito en otra nota de color rojo, que estaba dentro; porque el equipaje contenía una pequeña colección de algunos pequeños kimonos para Tsukushi, y también algo de ropa occidental, hecha de tela transparente y de encaje…

– ¿Qué yo les preocupo? – Tomo una pequeña prenda y la extendió para mirarla – ¿Cómo esto me va a concernir? Ha, pero quienes se creen para… – Entonces lo comprendió.

Esas prendas eran para que su esposa las usara. Y probablemente eso era idea de Soujiro, quién siempre lo había molestado insistentemente acerca de su interés nulo por estar con una chica; y quién en más de una ocasión había tratado de convencerlo de pasar la noche con alguna bruja. Pero como si eso, fuera suficiente para que cualquier chica igualara a SU mujer…

Se imagino a Tsukushi vistiendo aquello y sonrió. – Bah. Esto no hace falta para que ella llame mi atención. – Aunque no podía negar que le daba algo de curiosidad… ¿Y ahora, dónde estaba ella? – Makino, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

– Ah, ah… es… es por el viaje. Debía venir a… sólo, espera. – Él rió por lo bajo; porque seguro ella estaba sonrojada.

De pronto, recordó aquellas ocasiones en donde ya había estado a solas con ella en un hotel. En la primera, había sido en aquella lujosa _suite_ dónde se alojaron ella y sus padres, y donde "accidentalmente" él había visto su ropa interior. Y la otra ocasión fue en la pequeña habitación en Las Vegas, donde con sólo verla, él…

Tsk. El recuerdo había hecho que su cuerpo volviera a reaccionar, y todavía no podía darse el lujo de que ella lo viera así…

.

Mientras, Tsukushi estaba encerrada en el tocador. Se sentía avergonzada y la piel le ardía por lo sonrojada que estaba. Sin duda, ya Doumyouji había visto el regalo de los chicos. ¿Cómo iba a salir ahora, sintiéndose así?

– Ah. Voy a… voy a entrar a las aguas terminales… – escuchó que le decía él.

_¿Aguas terminales?_ Doumyouji a veces estaba perdido para saber usar las palabras correctas ¿Cuándo aprendería a hablar bien algún idioma? Ella sonrió. De algún modo, todo eso la hacía feliz.

.

Afuera, Tsukasa se quito la ropa apresuradamente, dejándola en cualquier lado. No podía perder tiempo, por lo que sin más, se metió al agua, porque quizá ella saliera del tocador en cualquier momento y lo vería… así.

Ni siquiera él sabía porque esto lo ponía tan nervioso… después de todo, ellos ahora ya estaban casados; y no había duda en que ella le gustaba… ¿Entonces, a que le tenía miedo?

"No es momento de hablar o pensar en esto" - casi escuchó la voz de ella al imaginársela, diciéndole siempre lo mismo. Después de todo, la última vez que él lo insinuó así había sido. Además, durante su estancia en la playa, de algún modo ambos habían evitado ese tema.

Suspiró. Tsukushi le había dicho que debía ser paciente… y lo intentaría. ¿Qué diría Soujiro, de verlo por fin, tan impaciente por una chica?

.

Mientras tanto, Tsukushi esperó un poco más para que el calor le bajara y salió. Quizá Doumyouji ni siquiera se hubiera fijado en la maleta; pero de todos modos salió y la ocultó. Ese no era momento de las bromas de los F4.

Entonces, reparó en que Domyouji había dejado su ropa arrojada al suelo tal como se la había ido quitando; desde la chaqueta, hasta la ropa interior. ¡Que descuidado!. Se acercó y con cuidado la levantó…

– Domyouji… ¿Estás… estás aún bañándote? – No hubo respuesta – Abrió las puertas corredizas que separaban la habitación del Onsen privado, se asomó con cautela y no lo vio. – ¿Dónde te has metido? – Entonces se dio cuenta que a lo lejos él estaba inconsciente, con el cuerpo dentro del agua y la cabeza recargada en una de las orillas de piedra. – ¡¿Tsukasa?! – Se metió al agua con todo y ropa y avanzó hacía él; y cuando finalmente estuvo a su lado, lo escuchó suspirar.

¡Demonios! La había asustado, y solo se había quedado dormido.

Trato de despertarlo, pero como él no se inmutó pensó en dejarlo un rato ahí; se alejó unos cuantos pasos, pero al final regresó, porque recordó lo fácil que era que él se enfermara… ¿De verdad estaba dormido? Probablemente el calor del agua, lo había dejado inconsciente…

– Ara, ara… ¿Qué haré para meterte a la habitación? – Pensó en llamarle a las encargadas de aquel lugar para que la ayudarán, pero de inmediato desechó esa idea. Doumyouji estaba desnudo bajo el agua y de ningún modo permitiría que otra mujer lo viera así…

Suspiró con frustración. ¿Cómo había sido tan descuidado para dejar que esto pasara? Se acercó a él y con todas sus fuerzas lo saco del agua y lo llevo "cargando" a la habitación. Y aunque fue algo que la dejó casi a punto de desfallecer, se las apañó para todavía recostarlo y cubrirlo para que no quedara desnudo.

– Habrá que ver… ¡Ni siquiera has despertado! – fue al vestidor y terminó cambiándose su ropa húmeda, por el yukata azul de algodón que pertenecía al Ryokan. Se dejo caer en el suelo y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, que le temblaban por el esfuerzo y ansiedad.

Estaba nerviosa… y no podía borrar de su cabeza la imagen de aquellas partes del cuerpo de Doumyouji, que por más que intentó, no pudo evitar ver... su pecho, sus hombros fuertes... la silueta delgada pero musculosa de sus piernas... ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora?

– Tsu…Tsukushi. – Escuchar la voz de su esposo llamándola, solo logró que la piel se le erizara.

– Ah, ah. – Salió a su encuentro y se colocó a un lado de él, quién aún estaba recostado sobre un futon. – Por fin decides despertar...

– Estaba en el agua… ¿Cómo…? – Miro a su alrededor; parecía desconcertado. – ¿Me has traído hasta acá?

Lo miro con un dejo de suficiencia. – Te has quedado dormido y el calor te ha hecho perder el conocimiento. Serás inútil… no podía dejarte ahí.

– ¡Ha! ¿A quién le dices inútil? – por un momento lucía enfadado de que ella lo insultara, pero luego, la sujeto por una de las muñecas con suavidad y le dijo – Gra… gracias por preocuparte por mí.

– Lo has puesto todo difícil; pensé que algo te había pasado.

Él la miro fijamente unos segundos. Notó que Tsukushi se había quitado la ropa de viaje e incluso era evidente que solo llevaba puesto aquel Yukata. ¿Habría entrado al agua sólo por él? Probablemente sí, y por ello habría quedado mojada su otra ropa… ¿Cómo se las había arreglado para llevarlo hasta allá? Supuso que incluso había tenido que verlo desnudo ¿Qué tanto habría visto? Eso lo hacía sentir ansioso ¿Cuál habría sido la reacción de ella?

– Tsukushi. – Parecía sorprendida de que la llamara por su nombre. Él sonrió y tiro de su muñeca para atraerla hacía él, lo que provocó que ella acabara sobre el futon, encima de las piernas de él.

– Ho… ¿Qué estás…? – No dejo que ella siguiera diciendo nada más, porque acaparó sus labios con un beso, al que ella respondió apropiadamente.

Su cuerpo estaba teniendo de nuevo una reacción, pero no era la esperada para aquella sensación de gusto al besarla; sino que lo recorrió un temblor frío por todo el cuerpo y su fuerza se vio mermada en segundos.

– Do... ¿Doumyouji? – atinó a decir ella, al sentir como él perdía sus fuerzas y su peso caía sobre ella.

– No… no me siento bien. – con ayuda de Tsukushi se recostó de nuevo en el futon.

Sintió la mano cálida de ella, posarse sobre su rostro. – De nuevo tienes fiebre. Mira que enfermar por quedarte dormido en el Onsen…

– Lo siento. Tenía que entrar… no esperaba dormirme.

– Ya, ya. Solo es por todo el tiempo que estuviste en el calor. Pronto su cuerpo se sentirá mejor, en cuanto se pase esta descompensación.

– ¿Descomposición? ¿Pero qué tonterías dices, Makino?

– Siempre haciendo lo mismo. ¿Qué jamás podrás aprender bien algún idioma? – Esperó a qué el respondiera algo, pero se dio cuenta de que ya estaba dormido de nuevo.

Suspiró sonrió con alegría de verlo así. Aunque aún se sentía un poco ansiosa con todo esto y no podía sacarse de la mente el cuerpo de él, al menos todo parecía indicar que con el estado de Domyouji no tendría que preocuparse por ello esa noche.

Ahora, sólo tendría que cuidarlo…

* * *

_Bueno, para tratar de hacerlo más apegado a las costumbres japonesas, coloqué algunas palabras comunes por allá, pero desconocidas para muchos. Y pues, acá les dejo su significado :3_

_Onsen¹ - Se refiere a los baños de aguas termales, que se encuentran ahí de forma natural, por algún origen volcanico._

_Uchi² - Nombre de las pequeñas casas japonesas tradicionales. _

_Tatami³ - Suelo hecho de esteras de madera, que suele rayarse con facilidad. Por eso deben cambiarse el calzado por sandalias de uso para interior._

_fusuma⁴ - Puerta corrediza, hecha de un grueso papel, montada sobre un grueso marco de madera._

_shoji⁵ - Puertas corredizas, a base de papel delgado blanco, que normalmente están montadas en un marco de estructura de madera, hecho a cuadros._

_Si les está gustando, me gustaría que me lo hagan saber :3  
Y pues, hasta el próximo capítulo._


	3. Capítulo3: Siempre disfrutaré a tu lado

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

_Aquí está el siguiente capitulo de mi fic, que está basado en el Dorama japones de HYD. _

_He tratado de apegarlo mucho a las personalidades y situaciones que manejan en el dorama, para dar un resultado más ameno._

_Léanlo y espero que les guste :D_

* * *

**"Siempre disfrutaré a tu lado."**

En cuánto Tsukushi abrió los ojos, tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de la situación.

Miro las esteras del tatami y la decoración delicada de las paredes de madera; había un haz de luz que entraba por algún lado y que le daba calidez a aquel lugar que ya de por si era muy bello. Pero ¿Dónde estaba? Sintió su cuerpo recostado en alguna superficie blanda al ras del suelo: un futon. Pero algo además de aquella manta la rodeaba; le pareció que eran un par de brazos. Y de pronto recordó todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

Ayer en la mañana ella y Doumyouji habían regresado a Japón, luego de estar en aquella isla solitaria, porque todo fue una treta hecha por sus padres. Todo el modo lo sabía y a modo de disculpa, los F4 les habían organizado una ceremonia privada para la boda… así que…

¡Quién estaba recostado a su lado era Doumyouji! O Tsukasa, mejor dicho, ya que había más de un Doumyouji en aquella habitación. Saber aquello la reconfortó muchísimo.

Se arropó más entre los brazos de su esposo, que le rodeaban el cuerpo… y al hacerlo, incluso sintió algo nuevo: La mano de Tsukasa había entrado entre los pliegues del Yukata de algodón que ella vestía, y ahora él tocaba su cuerpo desnudo.

De inmediato se sonrojó y estuvo a punto de arrojarlo lejos, pero recordó que él había estado débil la noche anterior. Además, el tacto de su cuerpo con la palma de la mano de él, le gustaba… Pero, ¿Ya estaría mejor? Se supone que ella debía estarlo cuidando y había terminado dormida también. ¿En qué momento la habría abrazado?

Repentinamente sintió el brazo de él moverse para tratar de zafarse de la prisión que suponía el peso de ella; y acto seguido se movió la mano de él, tanteando el sitio donde se encontraba.

– Ah. Eso… ¿Qué narices crees que estás haciendo? – le preguntó ella.

Tsukasa tardó unos segundos en responder. – ¿Ha? ¿A qué diablos te refieres? – su voz se escuchaba todavía pastosa, por que recién estaba reaccionando. Y movió la mano un poco más, volviendo a rozar la piel contra la de ella.

– ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Deja de tocarme! – No podía verle la cara por estar de espaldas a él, pero agradecía que fuera así, porque sino él la vería sonrojada.

Por fin él se dio cuenta. – Ah, ah… esto… esto no. – Ella lo apartó a codazos.

– ¡¿Quién te crees para tocarme así?! – ella hizo ademán de levantarse, pero de inmediato fue sujetada y obligada a darse la vuelta.

Doumyouji la miró un par de segundos y acarició sus mejillas sonrojadas. – Soy tu esposo. Soy el único que podrá… tocar… tocarte. – La voz se le hizo nudos en la garganta ¿Esto lo ponía nervioso?

Él no dijo nada más y se acercó para capturar sus labios en un beso. Al principio fue amable y delicado; pero al ver que ella no protestaba, comenzó a profundizar el beso, pese a que los labios le temblaban por el nerviosismo… aunque él no era el único nervioso. Lo cierto es que Tsukushi estaba disfrutando mucho de eso, por eso cuándo él separo sus labios con los suyos para saborearla más, ella no protestó. El sabor de los labios de su esposo, era algo admirable… cada fragmento sabía increíble.

Ese era un beso un poco ansioso; nunca antes se habían besado tan profundamente; nunca ninguno había besado de ese modo a nadie, por eso había cierta urgencia y torpeza en la forma de unir sus labios. Pero era increíble…

La sensación de aquel beso, más el tacto de sus manos acariciando el torso desnudo de él, quién a su vez la fue abrazando. Todo eso le gustaba. Y ni siquiera se separaron cuándo Tsukasa bajo lentamente la tela del Yukata que cubría uno de sus hombros. O cuándo la sujetó de la cintura, para atraerla más hacía él.

Finalmente, su marido se separó y la miró a los ojos; parecía pedirle permiso para continuar moviéndose. Y como ella no protestó, el giro la cabeza y se aceró lentamente hacía la parte descubierta del cuello de ella y su hombro. Le beso la piel una vez. – Tsukushi. – Le dijo, provocando que el cuerpo de ella reaccionara totalmente. Y él volvió a acercarse para tratar de besarle el cuello de nuevo.

Eso era maravilloso, pero quería volver a sentir sus labios en los de ella; quería volver a capturar su sabor. Su sabor…

De pronto, el estomago de Tsukushi gruñó.

– Ah. ¿Qué ha sido eso? – Él alzó el rostro y miro alrededor, con expresión de mal humor.

Ella trató de ignorarlo, pero sucedió de nuevo… la intensidad de ese momento se mermó.

– ¿Has sido tú? – Preguntó él, indignado porque algo lo interrumpiera.

– Ajá.

– Oi. No me irás a decir que… tsk. ¿Te ha dado hambre ahora?

– ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Tú me lo has provocado! Además no he desayunado.

– ¿Mi culpa? Ha. No es mi culpa que seas un pulpo para la comida.

– ¿Pulpo? ¿Así es cómo llamas a tu esposa? Imbécil.

– ¿Y así es cómo tu llamas a tu grandioso esposo? Ja. – Suspiró. Tsukasa se removió entre la manta y se sentó. – ¿Dónde ha quedado mi ropa? – Ella recordó que todo este tiempo él había estado sin ropa junto a ella, y se sonrojó de nuevo.

Él se enrolló la manta alrededor de las piernas y se puso en pie. Luego avanzó hasta el yukata azul que era para él y se lo colocó junto con las sandalias. – Ya. Anda, levántate. Iremos a comer.

Tsukushi obedeció y salió de la habitación tras él. ¿A dónde irían? Pero no hizo falta buscar demasiado; al parecer las empleadas ya les habían preparado el desayuno.

Tsukasa se había guiado por el olor y había parado en una estancia reconfortante, adornada con tonos marrones y verdes, y que tenía vista hacía un pequeño jardín. Ahí, colocado sobre una mesa baja, redonda, de color negro y que tenía tallado un árbol de cerezo en color crema, estaba el desayuno. Tsukushi quedó asombrada con todo aquello. La habitación era preciosa, y el desayuno consistía en una variedad de platillos japoneses típicos que le hicieron agua la boca.

Tsukasa avanzó y se quedó mirando aquello fijamente; ella también fue hasta la mesilla y se sentó en uno de los dos _zabutones_¹ con respaldo. – ¿No piensas acercarte a comer? Todo se ve delicioso y está casi recién preparado.

– Jmm. Creo que prefiero las sillas occidentales…

– Oh vamos. Esto no está nada mal… yo estoy acostumbrada a comer en un pequeño _chabudai_².

– Eso es porque no viviste como su majestad.

Tsukushi suspiró; su esposo a veces era un testarudo. Pero tomó uno de los cuencos que ahí había y abrió la vaporera que les habían dejado con arroz; le lleno el cuenco y lo insto a sentarse frente a ella.

Finalmente él accedió y comenzó a comer, mirando fijamente a su esposa. Tsukushi comenzó a comer, probando una deliciosa sopa de miso, variedad de gambas, pescado y demás platillos. –Oh. Todo está delicioso.

Él le sonrió, mientras se llevaba un trozo de _okonomiyaki_³ a la boca. – Siempre que estás comiendo, pareces disfrutar mucho. Glotona. La comida suele hacerte muy feliz.

– Ara, ara… no me llames glotona. La comida no es lo que me hace más feliz; primero está Doumyouji.

Él se quedó quieto unos segundos ¿De verdad nada la hacía más feliz que él? – Eso es porque soy maravilloso. – Sonrió ampliamente. – Ah. Anda, prueba esto, es muy bueno. – Y le dio a probar el okonomuyaki que él comía.

Ella aceptó lo que él le daba, masticó y tragó. – Y tú, pareces ser más feliz cuando hay algún cumplido hacía ti, y tienes algo que te gusta.

– Si te tengo a mi lado, y eres tú quién me dice cumplidos, entonces podré disfrutarlo mejor.

A veces el era muy testarudo; pero ella agradecía cuando le decía esas cosas tan sinceramente.

– Oye, quiero hacer esto todos los días. – le dijo Tsukasa. – Quiero comer y disfrutar así a tu lado siempre; tú ya me lo habías prometido.

– Vale. Pues si es contigo, no tengo ningún problema en aceptar.

Su esposo dejo el cuenco en la mesa y se acercó hasta ella; luego le beso el cuello. – Siempre estaré contigo.

Ella estaba muy feliz. Por fin estaba disfrutando plenamente con el hombre de sus sueños; y ya nada podría separarlos.

* * *

_ Pues, acá les dejo el significado de aquellas palabritas que use. :3_

_ Zabuton¹ - Es un cojín que se usa para sentarse en el suelo. El respaldo al que ella se refiere, es un Zaisu que es como una silla occidental, pero sin patas. El zabuton está montado sobre el zaisu._

_Chabudai² - Es una mesa pequeña por tener patas cortas. Generalmente son plegables y se pueden guardar fácilmente para ahorrar espacio. Las hay muy sencillas, o bastante elaboradas, dependiendo del gusto del que va a usarlas. ._

_Okonomiyaki³ - Es un platillo japonés que consiste en una especie de "tortilla" o pan plano, hecho de una masa especial, y que lleva por encima varios ingredientes que varían dependiendo del gusto de quién la coma o de quién lo prepare. Se prepara la base de masa, se fríe en una plancha con los ingredientes encima, y es rociado con una variedad de salsas al gusto._

_Oi. Y siento mucho haber arruinado repentinamente la escena entre ellos; pero es que no pude evitarlo, me pareció entretenido plantearlo así XD Quiero probar que tanta paciencia tendrá Tsukasa Pero prometo que cada vez iré poniendo más acercamientos entre ellos..._

_Si les está gustando el fic, me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber en un Review y si no, pues que siguieran mi fic._

_Y pues, hasta el próximo capítulo; espero no tardar mucho en actualizar. ;3 _


	4. Capitulo4: Respeto y confianza

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

_Siguiente capitulo de mi primer fic._

_Espero que les guste :3 He tratado de apegarlo mucho a las personalidades y situaciones que manejan en el dorama japones, para dar un resultado más agradable para los que me leen._

* * *

**"Respeto y confianza."**

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? – le preguntó Tsukasa a su esposa.

Ambos habían regresado a su habitación del Ryokan, y de inmediato él se había acomodado en uno de los futones que aún permanecían en el suelo: Tenía cierta esperanza en continuar con lo de esa mañana.

En cambio ella comenzó a tomar algunas prendas de las maletas y avanzaba en dirección al baño.

– ¿Qué no es obvio? Voy a cambiarme el yukata por otras prendas.

– ¿Ha? ¿Y por qué vas a cambiarte en un lugar tan incomodo como el baño?

– Porque tú estás aquí; no quiero que…

– ¡Se supone que tú y yo estamos casados! – le interrumpió él, poniéndose en pie de inmediato y sujetándola por la cintura.

– ¿Y eso qué? – Ella se sonrojo en un instante – estarás pensando guarradas ¿O sí?

– ¿Guarradas? Es evidente que la guarra aquí eres tú – le contesto Tsukasa, tratando de ocultar su risa.

– Ho. Ni se te ocurra decirme así… yo no soy quién piensa en ti de ese modo.

– ¡Mentirosa! Seguramente no puedes sacarme de tu mente – Y sin más, la pegó contra él y le plantó un zendo beso en los labios.

– No es momento para eso; esto es increíble – Lo apartó a empujones y entró de inmediato al baño. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a Tsukasa? Aunque no podía negar que tenía razón; jamás podía evitar pensar en él, y menos desde la noche anterior y lo sucedido al despertar.

Afuera, Tsukasa suspiró. Era evidente que sólo le estaba dando vueltas… ¿Por qué ella tendría tanta vergüenza? Se supone que ahora estaban casados, ¿No era normal que hubiera cierta intimidad entre ellos? Río con ironía; el resto de sus amigos había conseguido a cualquier chica sin necesidad de que hubiera ningún compromiso; y ahora que él estaba con la única mujer que quería, incluso estando casados ella seguía oponiéndosele.

Supuso que lo mejor sería darle tiempo y no presionarla, como siempre.

Cuándo Tsukushi salió del baño, vio que también Doumyouji se había cambiado el yukata por ropa más casual. Evito mirarlo demasiado tiempo, porque lucía extremadamente atractivo, y mejor comenzó a avanzar a zancadas para alejarse de él.

– ¿A dónde se supone que vamos? – le preguntó su esposo.

– ¿Vamos? – ella sonrió un poco – Yo iré.

– Es obvio que iré a dónde sea que tú vayas. – le dijo él, con un tono de imponencia.

– ¿Quién te dijo que podías seguirme?

– Tú – se puso delante de ella y la detuvo. Luego le sujeto su mano y la alzó a la altura de los ojos, para hacerle ver el anillo que ahora era llevaba en su dedo – Nos casamos. Ahora estaremos juntos para siempre. ¿Lo has olvidado? – la rodeo en un abrazo – Además yo te amo, tanto como tú a mí. Siempre quiero estar contigo.

Ella sonrió de felicidad al escucharle decir aquello. Eso era cierto y la hacía sentir sumamente bien; se sentía a salvo entre sus brazos, le gustaba saber que él quería estar siempre con ella, le gustaba el interés que él ponía en ella… le gustaba recordar a cada segundo que ahora, por fin estaban casados.

Ella le beso el pecho y lo abrazó también.

– Entonces, ¿A dónde se supone que vamos?

– Ah. Yo pensé que, el bosquesillo de allá afuera, se me hace un lugar muy bonito. Quería caminar un poco por allá afuera.

Pensó que le diría que eso eran niñerías; pero en vez, él se separó de ella y le tomo la mano para llevarla hacia afuera. Había cambiado tanto, que a ella aún le costaba trabajo hacerse a la idea: Él ahora pensaba en lo que le gustaba a ella, y la respetaba.

– Esto es tu culpa – Le reprochaba un Doumyouji molesto, que avanzaba a grandes zancadas al frente de ella.

– ¿Cómo esto puede ser mi culpa? – Replicó ella, mientras caminaba y trataba de seguirle el paso.

Sucede que habían salido, y habían estado caminando por un rato. Al principio resultaba divertido recorrer el bosque, pero al cabo de un rato, se torno algo monótono; aún así ella disfrutaba de la compañía de Tsukasa, por lo que no se quejó.

Aunque al cabo de unas horas, el cielo comenzó a nublarse un poco. Ella quería evitarle la lluvia a Doumyouji, por lo que se apresuró a volver; y sin darse cuenta resbaló y cayó en un agujero. Él trató de apresurarse en sacarla, sin dejar de quejarse y burlarse de ella. Finalmente salió y ambos estaban cubiertos de tierra, que pronto se convirtió en lodo por la caída de la lluvia.

– Yo no tuve la culpa de que repentinamente lloviera…

– Tú fuiste quién quería salir; y fuiste tú quién resbaló y cayó en aquel agujero. Por tu culpa he quedado así… – Se le notaba que el tener la ropa sucia y mojada lo había puesto de mal humor

– Ya casi hemos llegado, podrás cambiarte y…

– Además, estoy adolorido por tratar de sacarte de aquel lugar – insistió él.

– ¡Ya basta! – gritó ella, y se detuvo de sopetón. – Deja de echármelo en cara….

Él también dejo de caminar y se dio media vuelta para mirarla – Eres un imbécil. – le dijo ella mientras cruzaba los brazos frente a ella

– ¿Eh? – dijo él, acercándose a ella.

– No ha sido culpa mía. Yo solo quería estar junto a ti un rato… y cuándo comenzó a llover, traté de apresurarme para que no te mojaras… yo no sabía que habría un agujero – suspiró.

– Oye… yo no… – trató de sujetarla, pero ella lo apartó. Él no sabía que decirle, pero se sentía sumamente mal, pues ella parecía a punto de llorar – Sí, soy un imbécil.

Ella le miró fijamente. Era la primera vez que él no respondía estando a la defensiva.

– Porque tengo a la mejor esposa del mundo, y siempre me la paso quejándome, aunque solo te preocupabas por mí – se acercó a ella y la rodeo con los brazos, sin dejarle protestar – Lo lamento mucho, es solo que nací egoísta. Yo sé que eso no es una excusa, pero me cuesta un poco de trabajo darme cuenta de lo que hago…

– Mnnh. Gracias. Pero incluso así, yo amo a Doumyouji aunque sea egoísta y mimado.

Él sonrió. Le sujetó la mano y la arrastró hasta el Ryokan.

– No podemos entrar así; estamos empapados y dañaremos el tatami – trató de hacerlo entrar en razón ella.

– Bah, yo pagaré los daños. Sólo quiero poder resguardarte.

Llegaron hasta la habitación y él le tendió una toalla. – Anda, sécate un poco.

– Creo que… preferiría darme un baño – dijo ella dubitativa.

– Tienes razón; deberíamos darnos un baño – y él comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

– ¿Tú también? Pero yo…

– Estamos casados; no deberías avergonzarte.

Tsukushi había conseguido meterse a las aguas termales, antes que Doumyouji. Así que ahora estaba relajada, disfrutando del calor y relajación que eso le brindaba. Sin embargo, él no estaba muy conforme:

– ¿Vas a tardar mucho? – volvió a preguntar él – Yo también me he mojado; mi ropa está húmeda y tengo frío.

– Acabo de entrar. Tendrás que esperar un poco más…

Pero parecía que él no la escuchó, porque se quitó la camisa y comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón.

– ¿ é estás haciendo? – le preguntó ella con nerviosismo.

– Ya te he dicho que tengo frio y voy a entrar. Si no quieres verme, solo cierra los ojos.

Y ella no tuvo otra opción más que obedecer y cerrar los ojos mientras él terminaba de desnudarse y entraba al agua. Finalmente volvió a abrirlos con recelo cuándo supuso que él ya estaba totalmente sumergido.

– Es bastante repalpitante. – dijo él mientras suspiraba.

– No será que quieres decir ¿Reconfortante? – sonrió ante la nueva confusión de él.

– Ah, cómo sea. Ya se ha calentado mi cuerpo.

– entonces, ya puedes salir… – le dijo Tsukushi, tratando de mantenerse alejada.

Pero él en cambio, se acercó más a ella.

– ¡Alejate pervertido! – dijo ella, arrojándole agua al rostro con las manos.

– ¡Detente! – le sujeto ambas manos para que ella no lo hiciera de nuevo – No me llames pervertido… yo no…

– Si, seguramente estás pensando guarradas de nuevo. – insistió ella.

– ¿Y qué si las estoy pensando? – le espetó Tsukasa y la miró directamente a los ojos– Quizá si las estoy pensando: eso es porque siempre me parece que te ves muy bonita y justo ahora me gusta cómo te ves sonrojada por el calor, con el cabello y la piel mojados. Además ahora eres mi esposa y siempre me has gustado: eres la mejor mujer que hay. ¿No crees que sea normal pensar de ese modo? Eres la única mujer en la que he pensado en mi vida, porque eres la única a la que amo – ella quedó sorprendida por la manera de sincerizarse – Pero, aunque piense en ti de ese modo, porque te amo, no hare ninguna tontería. No te obligaría a hacer algo que no quieras, así que seré paciente.

Ella supo que decía la verdad. No intentaría nada extraño ni la obligaría… por eso, cuándo él se acercó más a ella y la abrazó por debajo del agua, ella no se apartó.

– Sólo quiero abrazarte un poco – le dijo él, y luego le planto un beso en la frente.

Ahora ella podía sentir con su propio cuerpo, la desnudez de él, siendo separados solamente por una fina capa de agua entre ellos. Pero aún así, estaba totalmente confiada y segura entre sus brazos, por lo que también le rodeo la cintura con los brazos.

Luego, él la beso. No fue un beso con urgencia o demandante; más bien fue un beso bastante calmado. Y ella sintió que con ese beso, él quería transmitirle todo el amor y respeto que sentía por ella.

Fue en ese momento tan íntimo, que ella se sintió segura de que estaba lista: Estaba lista para él, para consumar su matrimonio. Estaba totalmente lista para entregarse a él sin recelos ni temores, porque ella también lo amaba.

Y así, el aire entre ellos, se transformo en un ambiente de respeto, seguridad y amor. Ambos sabían lo que probablemente se avecinaba, pero ya ninguno sentía miedo.

Después de todo, estaban destinados a estar juntos.

* * *

_Pues otro capítulo más... parece ser que Tsukasa tiene más paciencia. _

_Me he imaginado muy tierna la escena entre ellos, estando en el onsen: tan íntima y calmada. Y debo decir que me base en aquel capítulo de la primer temporada dónde ellos van al zoologico y él le dice que no la presionara._

_Ya casi se consuma esta historia :3 Espero que les esté gustando mi fic._

_Y pues, hasta el próximo capítulo ;3_


	5. Capitulo5: El comienzo del para siempre

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

_Siguiente capitulo de mi primer fic. He de admitir que me tarde un poco en este porque quería que quedara casi perfecto. Fue emocionante narrar esto... [Si, este capítulo contiene lemon /]_

_He tratado de apegarlo mucho a las personalidades del dorama japones, y a las escenas románticas y sensuales, que hay en mi mente. Ay, espero que les guste :3 _

* * *

**"El comienzo del: para siempre."**

Tsukushi suspiró; se sentía muy cómoda y tranquila. Ahora, ambos descansaban abrazados sobre el futón.

Ya había pasado otro día en compañía de su esposo y esto había dado paso a otra noche, juntos. Y aunque desde aquel baño que habían tomado, no había ocurrido nada; las cosas en sí habían cambiado: En la habitación se respiraba un ambiente de intimidad, seguridad y confianza. Ya no había vetas entre ellos y ahora ambos estaban cómodos con permanecer acostados, uno al lado del otro… solamente que aún lo separaba la tela de los yukatas.

Él la miró y le sonrió, luego le acarició la mejilla delicadamente – Te amo – le susurró Tsukasa muy tiernamente. Y acto seguido, la besó.

Tsukushi cerró los ojos y solamente dejó que sus labios se movieran solos; pronto, tomo la iniciativa y profundizo el beso, avanzando muy suavemente. Y tal y como era esperado, su esposo no se quejó.

Él separó su rostro y la miró unos segundos con intensidad – Makino… – de pronto, pareció percatarse de algo, sacudió la cabeza en una negación y habló – No, ya no eres más una Makino; ahora eres totalmente Doumyouji – Suspiró – Debería acostumbrarme a llamarte: Tsukushi.

Al escuchar aquello, la chica apartó la mirada mientras sentía cómo iba sonrojándose.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó él, consternado – ¿Te… te ha disgustado?

– No – dijo ella sonrojada aún – Me gusta que me digas Tsukushi… y que además me llames Doumyouji también.

– Ahora eres mi esposa. Eres una Doumyouji… – le sujetó el mentón y la obligó a mirarlo. Luego, volvió a besarla.

Y ahí estaba esa sensación que en los últimos días le había hecho perder la cabeza a Tsukushi. El sabor de Tsukasa, la textura y suavidad de sus labios; y esa pasión inocente con que la besaba…

Él se sentó en el futón, obligándola a ella a sentarse también. Luego, los besos comenzaron a ser más y más urgentes. Aún así, él demostró que guardaba cierta compostura y que no la estaba forzando; avanzaban al ritmo que ella deseaba. Pero en cuánto los labios de Tsukushi se volvieron más demandantes y ella abrió el yukata de su marido por el pecho, para acariciarle los pectorales, él desistió a su autocontrol.

Tsukasa la tumbó en la cama con delicadeza, aunque sus labios eran imparables; y sin más, desató la cuerda que mantenía cerrado el yukata de ella. Pero no lo abrió, sino que se limitó a bajarlo un poco a la altura del cuello, para concentrarse a besar esa suave piel de aquella parte de su cuerpo.

Tsukushi por su parte, acercó el rostro al hombro de su esposo y aspiró su maravilloso olor. Todo en él le gustaba.

Él se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos, tratando de decirle con la mirada, sobre todo el amor que sentía por ella. – Siempre voy a protegerte… – le dijo finalmente – Estaré contigo toda la vida. Quiero cuidarte y respetarte siempre; incluso ahora, no haré nada que no quieras. – Tsukushi le devolvió una mirada cargada de emociones; una mirada que le derretía el alma y que le hizo estar seguro, de que ella estaba confiada, relajada y que era suya. Se le hinchó el pecho de orgullo al saber que era SU mujer, que ambos se pertenecían; y que ella deseaba tanto como él, consumar aquello.

Domyouji entonces deslizó la mano por el rostro de su esposa; bajo la mano hasta el cuello y siguió bajando, sintiendo las curvas de Tsukushi aún por encima de la tela del yukata. Ella gimió ante el contacto, lo que provocó que él volviera a besarla, impaciente; hasta que ambos tuvieron que separarse para recuperar el aliento.

Hasta ahora, el chico se percató de que ella se las había apañado para deslizarle el yukata hasta la cintura, por lo que ahora él tenía el torso descubierto, y las manos de ella estaban sobre su espalda.

El tacto de las suaves manos de su amada, le hizo estremecer y volvió a agacharse para besar el cuello de ella. Sintió como sus pequeñas manos se deslizaban por su espalda y por su cuello, provocándole ansiedad en el cuerpo. Luego, fue depositando suaves besos en su camino, mientras bajaba por el cuello, llegaba a las clavículas de ella y con una mano abría totalmente el yukata con valentía, sin dejar de besar entre sus pechos.

Tsukushi gimió con dulzura al sentir eso.

Se separó y miro maravillado a su esposa, que soltó un suspiro. Ella estaba sonrojada, con el yukata aún cubriéndole los brazos, y la melena suelta cayendo sobre la manta del futon y sobre su clara piel. Pero toda esa visión era asombrosa; el cuerpo desnudo de su mujer era lo más perfecto que hubiera visto.

Tomo su mano y comenzó a besar el interior de su muñeca, para continuar después con el resto del brazo; al mismo tiempo, con aquel suave tirón, la hizo volver a sentarse.

Finalmente deslizó la tela del yukata, lejos del cuerpo de ella; la beso en los labios, la pegó contra él, sintiendo como sus suaves pechos rozaban su torso desnudo y pasó la yema de sus dedos por su espalda y su cintura, haciendo que la piel de Tsukushi se estremeciera.

Ambos se separaron; ella estaba totalmente expuesta ante él, con ese cuerpo perfecto que le causaba mil emociones. Y no se sorprendió cuándo con una risilla ella extendió sus manos hacía el nudo en la cintura de él, para tratar de desatarlo. Pero sus manos temblaban; no era la única nerviosa.

Esa era la primera y única vez que Tsukasa deseaba a una chica: era la primera vez para ambos. Él deseaba que todo saliera perfecto, pero no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien, y no quería que su esposa se sintiera más nerviosa o insegura, por lo que envalentonado la ayudó a quitarse la cinta y el yukata. Ahora ambos estaban desnudos.

Tsukushi se sonrojo al ver en su totalidad el cuerpo torneado de Tsukasa. La fuerza en sus brazos, sus piernas y torso, la abrumaba y encandilaba. Y fue aún más su sonrojo y calor, al notar la erección que había provocado en su esposo. Al parecer aquello era un deseo mutuo.

Doumyouji la rodeo con sus brazos y comenzó a besarla. La pegó contra él, y la subió un poco a sus piernas. Ella pudo sentir dos cosas que la hicieron estremecer:

En primera, Tsukasa besaba sus pechos, para luego comenzar a lamer con suavidad sus pezones. Eso la hizo sonreír y sentirse totalmente confiada. En segunda, podía sentir la presión de la entrepierna de Tsukasa, rozándole el abdomen.

Sabía que él la amaba y la deseaba. Todo eso la ponía feliz.

La tumbó casi con fiereza en la cama; y sin dejar de besarla, una de sus manos le recorrió suavemente el cuerpo, desde la cintura hasta las piernas. Luego bajó el rostro, volviendo a besarle el cuerpo en su recorrido. Finalmente llegó al vientre y separó lentamente las delgadas y largas piernas de ella, mientras las acariciaba.

Todo era tan íntimo. Tan natural.

Ella no se quejó cuándo él introdujo con suavidad un dedo y luego otro entre sus piernas. Aquello le produjo un ramalazo de placer, que hizo temblar cada célula de su cuerpo y logró que ella gimiera. Entonces escuchó a Tsukasa reír con satisfacción.

– Tsukushi, te amo completamente. – Ella cerró los ojos. Lo deseaba. Quería pertenecerle totalmente al único hombre que amaba.

Tsukasa seguía acariciándola desde el interior, mientras que con otra mano acariciaba su cintura y luego uno de sus pechos. Finalmente llevó sus dedos fuera del cuerpo de su esposa, provocando un quejido sordo por parte de ella; y volvió a acariciarle las piernas, dejando a su paso un rastro húmedo, que le hizo darse cuenta de que ella ya estaba lista.

– Doumyouji…. Yo… – comenzó a decir ella con voz queda. Él la miró a los ojos, que le decían con fervor que quería continuar con aquello.

Él también lo deseaba; podía sentir su entrepierna tan ansiosa como el resto de su cuerpo.

Entonces, abrió de nuevo las piernas de su mujer y se posiciono con delicadeza entre ellas. Pego su cuerpo al de Tsukushi y la besó con profundidad, al mismo tiempo que ella sentía el calor de sus cuerpos fundirse en su piel, y sobre su vientre el endurecimiento de él. Eso sólo la hizo desearlo más.

– Hazlo. – le dijo ella entre gemidos.

Él sonrió un poco nervioso.

Muy lentamente comenzó a entrar en ella, que gimió al sentirlo en su entrada. Y finalmente, ella movió sus caderas, para obligarlo a entrar.

Ambos sintieron cuándo aquella barrera en ella se rompió. Y luego ella gimió con placer. Tsukushi siempre pensó que habría dolor; pero en cambio, una sensación total de gozo la invadió al sentir que estaba tan preparada para ese momento, qué él podía deslizarse dentro, sin problemas ni molestias.

Ahora ambos eran uno solo. Habían fundido sus cuerpos en una sola calidez que los embriagaba de gusto.

– Ah… Tsu-ku-shi… – gimió él casi sin aliento, al sentir como el calor y humedad de ella, lo rodeaban.

– Te amo – le dijo ella, mientras llevaba una mano hacía su nuca y alzaba el rostro para besarle la frente.

Luego, ella levantó las caderas de nuevo. La sensación de sus partes más íntimas y sensibles, rozándose, provocó que ambos gimieran y que ella le clavara un poco las uñas en la espalda.

Él sonrió con picardía. Esa era su primera vez, y era perfecto. Se sentía orgulloso de que la mujer que amaba (y que lo amaba), fuera la primera y única que podría verlo para siempre en esa situación.

Entonces, él comenzó a mover también su cadera, penetrándola con suavidad al principio y haciéndolo cada vez más fuerte; atento a las expresiones de ella y sin dejar de mirarla a la cara.

Cerró los ojos, la besó y se dejó llevar.

Todo era perfecto. En ese momento ambos se sentían completos, amados, deseados… se sentían perfectos.

Repentinamente ella sintió su interior contraerse, levemente al principio, y luego la fuerza e intensidad de aquellas contracciones aumentó; él también pudo sentirlas. Los brazos de Tsukasa se tensaron, y ambos detuvieron sus besos, entregándose más a ese mar de sensaciones.

– Tsu… Tsukasa… – Él gimió al escucharla a ella pronunciar su nombre. Ambos estaban rodeados de un intenso placer. Él descargó en ella, mientras que ella sintió como todos sus músculos internos se relajaban, completamente húmedos.

Ambos quedaron unidos después de aquello. Él la abrazó con ternura; estaba exhausto y una fina capa de sudor perlaba sus cuerpos.

– Te amo, Tsukasa. – le susurró ella, mientras él aún reposaba sobre su pecho y ella lo abrazaba.

– También te amo, Tsukushi.

Esa fue la primer noche juntos, unidos más allá, de solo su amor. A partir de ese momento, esos dos seres de Saturno, eran uno. Ese solo era el comienzo, del para siempre.

* * *

_Me he imaginado muy tierna y pasional, la noche cúspide entre ellos... y finalmente, he decidido que éste sea el último de este fic cortito. :3 ¿No les parece perfecto terminar con la escena de ellos, haciendo el amor? X3_

_Oh._

_**Patricia Bustos:**__ Espero que te guste esta noche de ellos. Ya se qué me pediste que hiciera una escena de este tipo entre ellos, y aquí está querida :3 Ya la tenía planeada desde antes: era el final perfecto. También sé que quieres otras escenas en la historia de HYD, y déjame decirte que me ha gustado tu idea de que su bebé sea una niña y eso X3. Así que si me sigues, verás luego, que he decidido crear un fic completo, dedicado a tu idea. Muchas gracias por tu review. Espero puedas pasarte después, y me digas tu opinión ¿Ok?._

_Al resto, espero que les haya gustando mi fic. Hasta la proxima. ;3_

_(No sean malos, déjenme un review. Que sí sólo me leen, me siento como si estuviera expuesta desnuda y solo pasaran a verme XD No se si les ha gustado o se han quedado con un mal sabor de boca; todo comentario o crítica está bien aceptado. :D) _


End file.
